Out of the Ordinary
by lillianclc
Summary: For the curious among us, HouseCuddy pairing.... definetly unusual, read and see what happens...... Starts around the end of the first season finale. R&R and Enjoy!
1. A Love Song, of All Things

**Out of the Ordinary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D., or any of the characters, otherwise some of my crazy plot ideas would have ended up on the show…….**

**Please R&R Let me know if you like it or not! If you don't like, please tell me what you think I could have done better, it will help me write better fanfics later!**

"House, let me run something by you!" yelled Cuddy as she ran up behind him.

Greg House turned around to see the Dean of Medicine, Lisa Cuddy, running up behind him. _It's not like she had to run_ thought House _it's not that hard to catch up to a guy with a bad leg. _House put his usual smug look on his face and blurted out one of his sarcastic comments loud enough that everyone in the room heard it. Cuddy gave him a "Can it, Greg" look, and ignored the comment, continuing to ask House about offering his ex-girlfriend, Stacy, a position at the hospital.

But, as he had noticed himself doing lately around her, he wasn't listening to what she was saying- He was too busy trying to push a feeling out of his mind, a feeling that kept coming back lately. He wanted so badly to make this feeling go away, because he knew, sooner or later, he would have to admit to it, and that was not something he was prepared to do. However hard he tried though, he couldn't help but tell himself what he knew was true….

_He was in love with Lisa Cuddy._

"So, what do you say, House?" asked Cuddy. House was suddenly snapped back to reality. "Hmmm, sure, that's fine" he said, wondering what he had agreed to while he was busy thinking of Cuddy.

Later that night, House sat at his piano, playing, of all things, a love song. For some reason, he had felt like playing a love song that night. He knew why, but he would stay in denial as long as he could. He thought back to all the drama with Cameron and Stacy earlier that day. He didn't want to go through all that again, didn't want to have another ruined relationship to deal with, which may have been part of the reason he would not think about Lisa, no matter how much he wanted to. _Maybe Cameron was right _he thought _Maybe I can't love her. Maybe I can't love anyone. _He bit back tears as he grabbed his bottle of Vicodin and stalked off to his bedroom.


	2. Cell Phones and Crazy Ideas

**Out of the Ordinary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D., or any of the characters, otherwise some of my crazy plot ideas would have ended up on the show……. Also, I don't own "Let Me Go" from 3 Doors Down, that song is mentioned in here.**

**Same story, please R&R, hope you like the new chapter, this one is from Cuddy's point of view, Enjoy!**

"Hmmm sure, that's fine" said House as he pushed open the door and swaggered into the parking lot. _He wasn't listening to me _thought Cuddy, smiling _He didn't hear a word of that_. She watched Gregory House swing into his car (or at least, try to swing into it, it wasn't that easy for him to swing) and drive off at a ridiculous speed.

Cuddy wasn't sure how long she stood there after House had driven off, just staring out the clear glass door into the busy hospital parking lot, but she was finally brought out of her daze by a loud "So, what did he say?" She whipped around to see Dr. Wilson standing behind her with a questioning look on his face. "Umm, he said yes….yeah, that's right….well, I have to go…… err…. well, I have things to do…." she said as she quickly shuffled off to her office. _Whoa, she's acting really weird_ thought Wilson.

_You idiot! _Cuddy told herself when she got back to her office. _Why don't you just announce it to the whole damn hospital, Lisa?_ That thought made her laugh, announcing that she had fallen for ….. HIM….. to the whole hospital. She could imagine how everyone would look….. completely and totally shocked. That thought put her in a better mood, and she grabbed her purse and a few files she needed to look through that night, and headed off towards the door.

"_In my head there's only you now…" _Cuddy sang along with the 3 Doors Down song that was on her radio. Just as the chorus came on, her cell phone started ringing. She turned the radio volume down and flipped open her phone. "Hello" she said almost robotically. "Hey, this is Stacy. You had offered me a position at the hospital and you said to call back in about an hour, so…." "Oh, yes, that," said Cuddy, sighing inwardly, because she knew that when she told Stacy that House had said yes, there would be one more thing House had to deal with that would keep her from…… she was suddenly interrupted from this negative train of thought by an idea… "Hello?" said Stacy on the other end of the phone "Oh sorry" said Cuddy, blushing "He said, umm…. actually, he said no. I'm very sorry" _What are you doing? _thought Cuddy. "Oh, well, that's too bad. Tell him that it was… nice… to see him again… bye" "Goodbye" said Cuddy as she hung up the phone. _Well, let's hope that lie doesn't catch up with you_ she thought as she pulled into her parking space at her apartments.


	3. Method To My Madness

**Out of the Ordinary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D., or any of the characters, otherwise some of my crazy plot ideas would have ended up on the show…….**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys are awesome! (You like me, you really really like me!) Anyways, here's the third chapter, R&R, and thanks again!**

_Tap, tap, tap _House was pacing up and down the halls, walking the same path over and over again, staring at the floor, but at the same time, not looking at anything at all, like his mind was somewhere completely different, completely detached from the body that was pacing in a military-like fashion up and down the hospital hallway. Suddenly, another tapping sound interrupted House's train of thought, and right as he looked up, Dr. Foreman rounded the corner, and stopped abruptly so as not to hit House. "Hey Greg," he said, looking at House oddly and then glancing at his watch, "You have clinic duty today, and it started 8 minutes ago. You know Cuddy's going to come looking for you any minute now. You're not going to go hide out in someone's office to try and get out of it?" House looked a little dazed for a minute, and Foreman smirked slightly at the thought of thinking of something before House. But just as this happened, House thought up a witty excuse for his being where he was when he was "I figured that since everyone thinks I'll be hiding out in someone's office, this is the last place Lisa will look for me. I mean, you thought it was strange that I was here, why wouldn't she think the same thing? As surprising as it may seem, there is a method to my madness." House said with one of his trademark arrogant looks. The small hint of a smirk dropped off Foreman's face almost as quickly as it had come "Oh, well, I guess that makes sense." said Foreman dejectedly, "I have to go, talk to you later House" said Foreman, walking off towards his office. House's look was replaced by a look of relief as soon as Foreman disappeared around the corner. _That was a close one Greg _he told himself _if Foreman had found out why you were really standing there... well, let's just say that it wouldn't be very good._ House had known Cuddy long enough to know that she would come here to look for him first because this was where he should be... Cuddy was like clockwork. Thinking of her made him smile, and it was at that moment, while House was leaning on his cane in the middle of the hallway with the goofiest looking grin in the world on his face, that none other than Lisa Cuddy rounded the corner.

"House?" she said, obviously as surprised as Foreman that he wasn't hiding somewhere, even though she had decided to look there first. House jumped, surprised at her sudden appearance, and, losing hold of his cane, lost balance and fell to the floor in a heap, still looking extremely shocked. "Oh, let me help you up!" said Cuddy, leaning down to the floor to grab his hand. House was still speechless and shocked for a minute, but when he realized what was happening, he suddenly knew what he had to do right then.

**Sorry that this chapter leaves you with a bit of a cliffhanger, I promise I'll update soon so you can find out what happens!**


	4. Let's Just Say

**Out of the Ordinary**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House M.D., or any of the characters, otherwise some of my crazy plot ideas would have ended up on the show…….**

I won't keep you busy; I know I left a big cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, R&R and Enjoy!

"Oh, let me help you up!" said Cuddy, leaning down to pull House to his feet. House grabbed hold off his cane and regained his balance and then, completely without warning, grabbed Lisa and kissed her. When they finally managed to pull away from each other slightly, it was Cuddy's turn to be speechless. Seeing how surprised she looked, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Let's just say I decided that you weren't so awful after all." House grinned. Lisa smiled shyly because she knew that when you were dealing with Gregory House, what he had just said was the equivalent of a normal person saying that they were madly in love with you. Their faces met again in a passionate kiss, and the world outside seemed to melt away for a minute. Unfortunately, the way it came back was not quite as pleasant as it could have been.

Dr. Chase walked briskly down the hallway with a large armful of papers, shuffling through them and reading them as he walked. He turned the corner down the hallway, and came face to face with House and Cuddy. His mouth dropped open and his armful of papers dropped everywhere, fluttering down the hall and covering the floor. After staring blankly for a minute with his mouth still hanging open, Chase finally managed to say "What in the…." With that, House and Cuddy snapped back from their own little world and noticed Chase standing there for the first time. It was quite an odd scene- Chase standing at the top of the hall with his mouth hanging wide open, House and Cuddy still holding each other and turning gradually redder and redder, and papers still settling on the hallway floor. It was House who spoke next "Well, would you look at the time… I have clinic duty! I've got to go, God forbid that I be late for that…" House said, his hands slowly slipping away from Cuddy and back onto his cane. "I'd pick up those papers if I were you, Dr. Chase." said House as he walked by Chase and limped around the corner. "I have to go too" said the now tomato-red Cuddy, "Good luck picking up the papers, Chase" she said as she rushed off in the direction of her office as quickly as she could. Chase stooped down and began picking up papers, thinking the whole time _What in the world was that all about?_


	5. Visitors

**Out of the Ordinary**

**Disclaimer: Me? Owning House, M.D.? I wish... but unfortunately for me, I don't...**

**R&R, and thanks for all the great reviews!**

"Well, this is new," said a voice behind House as he limped off towards clinic duty "You look almost happy... and I thought you were incapable of showing any normal human emotions! It's Cameron isn't it?" House turned around to see his friend James Wilson standing behind him, grinning. "And I thought you were incapable of being even more annoying! I guess we were both wrong, then." said House and he turned around and began walking again. "So, is it Cameron?" he asked again "Go ask her yourself!" said House as he slammed the clinic door in Wilson's face.

_You know, Cuddy's right, clinic duty isn't actually that bad _thought House as he walked back to his office. He laughed. It was a slow day in the diagnostic medicine department. House swaggered into his office, sat down in his chair, and propped his legs up on his desk. Out of pure habit, he grabbed his Vicodin bottle. But as he began to pop the top off, he decided that his leg wasn't hurting _quite _as bad as usual, so he popped the top back on and grabbed his ipod just as Foreman and Chase walked in. _Oh god _thought House. "Ohhh Gregggg!" said Foreman with the biggest grin in the world on his face. "To you guys, it's House. I am your boss, remember?" he said, desperately trying to divert them away from the subject they were sure to begin taunting him about any moment now. Unfortunately for him, they ignored his comment. "What's with you and Cuddy?" said Chase with a grin to rival even House's looks. "Nothing" said House bitterly. "So that big smooch was nothing too?" said Foreman. "Glad you've finally come up with a theory I agree with" said House sarcastically, as he began to blush. He pulled himself out of his chair and walked over towards the door. "Why don't you guys go tell Wilson, and then you can all go giggle and talk about me together" said House as he waked out the door, leaving Chase and Foreman in his office laughing insanely. _Geez, how immature _he thought. He walked down the halls pointlessly, trying to avoid Foreman, Chase, and Wilson (who had certainly found out by now and was out searching for him) when he heard Cameron behind him.

House turned around to see a red-eyed Cameron, who had obviously been crying. "Greg" she said shakily "I need to talk to you."


End file.
